


Joint Birthday

by BookofOdym



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Clark throws Bruce a birthday party, Hal has one very good idea for a present.





	Joint Birthday

It was 23:57 on February 19th and Bruce Wayne had had enough. Clark had insisted on throwing him a birthday party, as he did every year, and Bruce had tried to be polite. He had stayed as long as he was needed, and now that the League members had started to trickle out of the door, he could leave the rest of them too it, he didn’t want to waste the entire night. 

He got up, walking past Hal and John, who were deep in conversation about something, and went towards the secret entrance to the Batcave. There was still some time for him to get some work done. 

“Bruce!” A voice came from behind him, just as he reached his hand out towards the entrance. He almost groaned when he recognized the voice; apparently, Jordan had pulled himself away from his conversation when he saw that there was a chance to annoy Bruce. “Where are you going?” 

“Where do you think?” 

Jordan pouted at him, actually pouted. Bruce felt his anger beginning to boil. The pilot was keeping him in a pointless conversation when he had much more important things to deal with. 

“I didn’t have a chance to give you your birthday present.” 

“Leave it on the side,” Bruce ground out, indicating the coffee table next to them. Hopefully, Jordan would take the hint and stop trying to talk to him. 

That was too much to hope for. To his horror, Hal sat down on the table, already tugging off his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Bruce found himself asking, despite knowing that the answer would surely be too much for him. 

“You said that-” Hal started, but his brain almost immediately caught up with his body. “...I should leave it on the side.” 

Stewart would have killed Bruce if he knew about this, he had a tendency to be very protective about his partner where Bruce was concerned, so Jordan had definitely kept this plan a secret from him. The question was, how had he thought that he could get all the way into Bruce’s bed without being figured out. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Can this wait until after I come back from patrol, I really do need to go out tonight.” 

Not that he had been able to concentrate while out on patrol anyway, not when the image of Hal panting and begging beneath him kept popping into his head. Two-Face had managed to get a shot in, and only Bruce’s body armor saved his shoulder from serious injury. 

He dug his fingers into his shoulder with a grunt as he re-entered the mansion, which was the tried and true method of summoning Clark Kent to his side. Clark had immediately shifted into Mother Hen mode, and Bruce had to brush off all of his attempts to make sure that he was okay. 

The Kryptonian was like a dog with a bone though, he rested his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, right on top of his own hand, and gave it a light squeeze. “Are you sure?” He asked softly. “You look shaken, I can send everyone home.” 

At that moment, Bruce almost agreed, in fact, he had just opened his mouth to give the word when Hal rounded the corner. 

“I can’t stay the night then, Bruce?” He asked, a smirk already in place. Hal really was incapable of keeping quiet, and Bruce wondered about the chances that he had a bet going with Oliver about whether or not Bruce would agree to spend the night with him. 

Clark seemed to have put two and two together if the way he had suddenly lost the ability to speak was any indication. “Uh,” he managed finally, I’ll just go tell the others we’re heading home then.” 

“Will John agree to leave if he knows that Jordan’s still here?” Bruce was half convinced that having sex with Hal was more trouble than it was worth and that he should kick the pilot out of his house at the first opportunity “Can you tell him that Hal’s already left?” 

Clark hesitated, unwilling to lie to his friends, but eventually nodded. Without a word, he headed into the parlor so that he could inform all of the stragglers that the party was over. 

Hal snorted as soon as he was gone. “John isn’t gonna break down your bedroom door with an ax if he finds out you’re fucking me, y’know.” 

“Isn’t he?” Bruce retorted drily. 

“Nah, a battering ram is way more efficient.” Hal paused, biting his lip as if he wasn’t sure if saying what he was about to say was a good idea. “Plus, he’d probably get tired of defending my non-existent virtue after the seventh time in a month.” 

Something bubbled up inside Bruce when he said that and he pushed the Lantern into his bedroom, pinning him down on the bed. “How many people have you fucked this week?” He growled in Hal’s ear. 

Jordan smirked up at him. “Let’s just say you’re gonna have your work cut out of you after Kilowog.” 

Bruce hummed, tugging down Hal’s jeans so that he could press his fingers up against the Lantern’s hole. “Liar. You’re too tight to have taken Kilowog recently.” 

“Heh. Thought saying that might make you move a little faster since you always used to take way too much time.” 

Bruce would have winced at the casual mention of the relationship that they had shared before Parallax, but he had long since learned that the thing to do in situations like this was ignore Hal. He reached over to grab a condom and roll it onto his cock, before proceeding to lube himself up. “But not so tight that you need to be stretched to be able to take me.” 

He knelt down in between Hal’s legs and pushed into him. Bruce’s cock was not a think one, and Hal definitely felt it as it went in, despite his looseness. 

“I forgot that you were packing an iced tea can,” Hal grunted, but Bruce slammed into his prostate, forcing him to shut up finally. 

“Are you saying that I wasn’t memorable?” Bruce growled, only half teasingly. 

He thrust into Jordan wildly, groaning each and every time that he pushed all of the way in, but made sure to avoid kissing the Lantern, after all, he wanted to hear his moans. 

“Please,” Hal was murmuring, “oh God, Bruce, please, I need- I need to cum-” 

Bruce shifted, making sure to change his angle so that he slammed into Hal’s prostate with every thrust, and soon the Lantern was coming all over himself. 

Hal tugged him down for a kiss, pushing his tongue into Bruce’s mouth right as he spilled inside him, swallowing Bruce’s moans, and both of them were breathless when they pulled apart.

“Was I not supposed to do that?” Hal bit his lower lip again, in what was apparently a nervous tic, and Bruce struggled not to smile at the realization that Hal was adorable. “You weren’t kissing me, and I don’t know if that was... a thing you didn’t want to do.” 

Bruce cut him off, giving him a soft peck on his lips. “Let’s call that your birthday present.” 

“Huh, so you’re not trying to beat Ray’s hypersonic car this year?” 


End file.
